Una noche de treinta y un historias
by Harryherms
Summary: De vez en cuando, leer un poco de Harry y Hermione trae buenos recuerdos a la memoria. Treinta y un drabbles y one-shots de esta maravillosa pareja. 5/31, ACTUALIZADO.
1. Impasible

**Impasible**

Impasible. Él era eso. No, él _aparentaba_ ser eso. Fingía mostrar una impasibilidad que lo hacía inmune a todos, a todo lo que escuchaba, a todo lo que le decían, a su futuro; ese futuro no tan lejano, al que yo sabía el temía tan dolorosamente que le abrasaba en lo más profundo del alma, pero que jamás llegaría a admitir. Aunque yo le conozco demasiado, y lo mismo él para conmigo: por lo que él sabe que no puede mentirme.

No es ni nunca será impasible frente a mí.

Por eso es que lo sigo. Por esto sé que podría seguirlo al fin del mundo, y aunque sé que me lo impediría, tarde o temprano iría a ceder, como siempre hace, permitiéndose, _permitiéndonos_ desahogarnos de esta farsa con la que vivimos a diario. Porque yo sufro también, sufro al verlo encerrarse en aquel mundo suyo para que su propio dolor se apacigüe. Porque, además, entre él y yo, la impasibilidad es algo tan abstracto como aquellos roces imperceptibles, miradas llenas de compasión, que simplemente son inexistentes para el mundo. O quizá no, pero pertenecen a un mundo del que sólo él y yo somos y siempre seremos partícipes.

Por eso, yo tengo la certeza de que el seguirle siempre terminaría bien entrada la noche, frente a la chimenea, una vez que el bullicio adolescente se hubiese esfumado por completo.

Y mientras las últimas llamas crepitasen, nuestra comunicación volvería a repetirse. Él a negarse, yo a insistirle, para luego él terminar acurrucado en mi regazo, unas veces llorando, otras tan sólo mirando al vacío, perdiéndonos en aquel instante donde profecías o muertes parecían perder su significado por completo, envueltos bajo la capa impasible del silencio. Sus miedos volverían a rebelarse, haciendo que él no pudiese soportarlos más, para entonces terminar revelándomelos a mí, como de todas maneras hubiera terminado echo. Y estar en esos momentos para él me parecía lo más correcto de mi vida.

"Hermione" susurró. No era muy común que pronunciara mi nombre, estábamos demasiado acostumbrados al silencio.

Sin embargo, le sonreí con los labios, mientras él desviaba la vista hacia un tronco que no se dejaba dominar por las llamas. Suspiré sonoramente; la confusión en sus ojos no me auguraba mucha confianza.

"Hermione," repitió otra vez, buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar la frase. Podía notar en su semblante que no sabía bien como decirme que me fuera, porque estaba segura que era eso lo que buscaba. "yo…"

"Si vas a decirme que me vaya, Harry" le interrumpí sin elevar mi voz un ápice de lo que un simple susurro hubiese sonado. Harry no me miraba, seguía con la vista fija en las brasas, por lo que me levanté para colocarme en frente suyo. "sabes que no lo haré. Honestamente, no entiendo por qué aun intentas en seguir con esta impasibilidad conmigo. Yo sé como te sientes, te…"

"Me conoces demasiado, lo sé, y sé también que no te irás." dijo él, terminando la frase por mí. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos; yo tratando de descifrar qué era lo que quería decirme sino era aquello, mientras su verde mirada volvía a ingeniárselas para no observarme.

"Entonces," comencé, haciendo que Harry volviese su vista hacia mi. "¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, donde parecía haber encontrado las palabras perfectas que decir, aunque notaba como le perturbaban, como si fueran las palabras más prohibidas del mundo. Coloqué sobre aquel manojo de dedos mi mano derecha para inspirarle confianza, y fue entonces cuando él verdaderamente me vio.

"Siempre que miro hacia el futuro, no veo más que muerte y desolación a mi alrededor, Hermione." Suspiró, un suspiro ahogado en temores. Afiancé mi agarre a su mano. "Estoy marcado por un destino del que no sé si voy a salir con vida, y él que podría llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..."

"Harry, tú no…"

"No importa lo que todos digan, es la verdad." Esta vez volvió a mirar nuestras manos, para luego agarrar las mías entre las suyas. "Pero más que nada, a veces pienso si en ese futuro me voy a ver involucrado en una familia…"

"Harry, tú ya tienes una familia. Ron, los Weasley, yo..."

"Lo sé, pero me refiero a otro tipo de familia." Me miró a los ojos, y pude ver en ellos como el dolor le nublaba el alma. "Una familia como la que me quitaron."

Bajó la vista otra vez, y yo no pude evitar envolverlo en mis brazos, intentando de alguna manera reconfortarlo. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, aún abrazados, hasta que las llamas de la chimenea fueron tan escasas que la oscuridad era casi absoluta.

"Pero lo más importante, Hermione" nos separamos levemente, nuestras manos volvieron a juntarse casi como por instinto, tal y como siempre, aunque Harry llevó uno de sus pulgares a mi rostro. Fue en ese instante donde me di cuenta que dos lágrimas traicioneras habían delatado lo que sentía. "Es que en ese futuro, no puedo imaginarme en otro sitio que no sea a tu lado. Y el sólo pensar en que no estés conmigo, que mi destino te afecte como pasó con Sirius, con… yo…" No terminó la frase.

Mi cerebro tardó unos segundos infinitos en asimilar lo que había dicho. Harry no quiso observar mi reacción, sólo siguió observando nuestras manos.

"Harry… yo…" atiné a pronunciar.

"Te amo, Hermione" susurró, aunque esas palabras estuvieron de más, porque aquella afirmación podía leerse perfectamente en sus ojos verdes.

Y entonces comprendí que no sólo lo seguía porque conmigo podía ser él mismo, porque en mi compañía el se desprendía de aquella impasibilidad que lo apartaba de la realidad en la que ninguno de los dos quería creer, que no sólo me quedaba junto con él todas esas noches silenciosas para sólo desahogarme y para ayudarlo a desinhibirse. Lo hacía porque _yo_ quería ser quien compartiera esos momentos con él, quien supiera lo que él sentía, sus miedos, sus dudas. _Yo_ quería ser quien estuviera presente en su futuro, aquel no tan lejano, y quien compartiera cada uno de esos días a su lado, lidiando, luchando e intentando alegrarle todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que el destino tocase a su puerta, porque aunque me lo niegue rotundamente, sé perfectamente que ese día va a llegar. Y yo, junto con él, quiero ser quien lo reciba, para así poder poner un fin a toda la angustia que él lleva dentro. Y sobretodo, quiero ser yo quien pueda brindarle esa familia que tanto anhela, poder darle el lujo de ser padre, ser hasta su esposa si él me lo permitiese. Poder amarle para toda la vida, porque ahora me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, pero ni la eternidad bastaba para poder hacerle entender de cuánto.

No iba entonces a desperdiciar más tiempo.

Me dedicó una última mirada cuando comenzaba a levantarse para irse.

Me paré a centímetros suyos, y sin esperar invitación, lo besé en los labios. Sabía que él no necesitaba mis palabras, por lo que dediqué todo mi ser en aquel primer de un sinfín de demostraciones en la que nuestros labios eran los involucrados.

Quería demostrarle además que, al igual que él, yo no era impasible en lo absoluto.

* * *

_Martes 11 de Agosto de 2009_

A ver si remuevo un poco el polvo de esto... si, ya está. Tanto tiempo sin entrar por acá, ¿cómo están todos? Antes de pasar a otras explicaciones, quiero decir que este es un proyecto que me vino a la cabeza uno de los días donde parece que la inspiración es infinita. Va a tratarse de 31 historias, drabbles, one-shots, song-fics, entre varias historias de esas categorías que correspondan a Harry y Hermione. Tengo unas más escritas, así que dentro de poco las voy a subir.

La historia de hoy surgió entre medio de una clase de matemática. La frase inicial era '_Harry se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento..._' así que tampoco puedo decir con exactitud de donde salió la trama jojojo. De todas maneras, espero que les guste, y que sirva por lo menos para reavivar en algún fan de esta maravillosa pareja lo que estos dos producen :-)

Caaaaambiando radicalmente de tema, con respecto a las otras dos historias 'El Misterio...' y 'Todo por...', la verdad que para con ellas no tengo inspiración. Encima, las releo y veo demasiadas imperfecciones como para que me siga gustando. Lo que pensaba hacer era reescribirlas a ambas, agregar detalles, cambiar otros, apegarme más a los personajes. En síntesis, modificar detalles a los que no les veo sentido. Pero bueno, estamos en época de trabajos, actividades y clases, así que todo a su debido tiempo, por supuesto. Pero quiero tratar de terminarlas lo antes posible, porque como siempre dije, no van a haber historias mías sin terminar. Aunque lleven años :)

Por último, ¿vieron Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe? Tengo que decir que las relaciones están mejor dadas que en el libro, más pasables. Pero igual, las escenas entre Harry y Hermione no tienen comparación. Dumbledore insinuando un romance entre ambos fue lo mejor jojo ;-)

Un saludo enorme para todos, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Y como siempre, sabés que estoy al alcance de un click, y que leyendo un review de tu parte me haría muy feliz :)

Harryherms

_'Because it could have gone that way'_ **JK Rowling**-


	2. Seguridad

**N/A: El siguiente escrito lo hice como parte de un desafío en LPdF, donde tenía que utilizar la palabra **Capricho**.**

Palabra: Capricho.

Definición: Idea sin razón. _Deseo vehemente_. Antojo.

* * *

**S e g u r i d a d**

No había muchas cosas de las que Harry Potter estuviese seguro.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que más le impresionaba de la magia.

No estaba seguro si al día siguiente, Snape buscaría alguna excusa inexplicable para castigarlo.

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas de vida le faltaban por vivir o para morir.

No estaba seguro para afirmar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Voldemort no podría aparecer.

No estaba seguro de los significados de todos los sentimientos.

Mucho menos estaba seguro de lo que era el amor.

Pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, y él pondría las manos en el fuego para afirmarlo, era que lo que sentía por Hermione Granger no era un capricho. No era un 'amor de verano' o 'las hormonas adolescentes' como muchos habían dicho. Era algo muchísimo más profundo, inexplicable.

Aquella sensación de bienestar y felicidad infinita que lo embriagaba por completo cada vez que ella lo miraba, cuando ella le sonreía, cuando ella lo abrazaba, cuando ella lo animaba, cuando confiaba en él, cuando lo ayudaba, cuando lo cuidaba, cuando se reía. Cuando sus labios rozaban los suyos. Cuando ella lo besaba…

Era algo muchísimo más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubo conocido alguna vez.

No estaba seguro, pero podría jurar que no era un capricho adolescente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la falta de aire se hizo más que imprescindible y sintió la mano de ella sobre su rostro.

Entonces, ella le sonrió, y él no pudo no corresponderle aquella sonrisa.

Definitivamente, lo que sentía no era un capricho.

* * *

_14 de Agosto de 2009_

Así es, 272 palabras sin contar el título :) Creo que es el drabble más pequeño que escribí alguna vez. Ya saben, todo lo que tengan que opinar pueden dejármelo en un review que con gusto lo voy a leer :)

Antes de irme, muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron a esta historia a sus favoritos, así como también a mí como autora, y a los que me dejaron un review. Mil gracias a , /wowestoomuch ;), OrchideeNoire, Maariinaa, Rivert1407-PotterGranger, UsagiYady!

Espero que esta mini-historia haya sido de su agrado ;) Un besazo para todos, y saben que estoy al alcance de un click.

Harryherms

'_Because it could have been that way_' **Rowling.**


	3. Si no fuésemos amigos

**Do you ever wonder if we were not friends?  
_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que sería de nosotros si no fuésemos amigos? _**

I know it's hard to ponder,  
_Sé que es difícil de pensar,_  
but there's reasons for that,  
_pero hay razones para ello. _  
I can't go on without you,  
_Yo no puedo continuar sin ti. _

Sólo quería estar solo, absolutamente solo. Rodeado de nada ni nadie. No quería que nadie lo quisiera, que nadie se preocupara por él. Quería poder levantarse cada día y tener la certeza de que nadie por el que él se preocupara, estaría en peligro. Pero eso era imposible.  
Suspiró, con los codos en las rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué no podía sufrir solamente él? ¿Por qué la gente que él quería tenía que sufrir, y todo por su culpa?  
"Harry…"  
"Déjame solo."  
Estuvieron en silencio unos varios minutos, donde no se oía nada más que el viento que soplaba fuera. Cuando comenzó a preguntarse si su amiga se había ido, pudo oír como ella cerraba la puerta y como suspiraba frustrada, acercándose hacia él, quedando una fina distancia entre ambos. ¿Por qué tenía que complicar aún más las cosas? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era estar solo?  
"Sabes que no voy a hacerlo, Harry."  
Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su amigo, se acercó aún más a él, agachándose hasta estar a su altura.  
"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Harry?"preguntó en una baja y suave voz, "¿Por qué siempre te echas la culpa de todo?"  
Por primera vez desde que la castaña había llegado, Harry la miró. La joven pudo ver la culpa, la ira, la tristeza, el dolor que albergaban esos ojos.  
"Hermione, ¡no te das cuenta que siempre todo es por mi culpa!" A pesar del tono de su amigo, ella no se inmutó. "¡Siempre!" Harry se paró, comenzando a moverse por la habitación que en algún tiempo fue de su padrino. Hermione sólo lo seguía con su mirada. "¡Hermione, a las personas que yo quiero SIEMPRE les sucede algo! ¡Mira lo que le sucedió a Sirius, al señor Weasley, a Dumbledore, a tus padres!"  
El moreno volvió a clavar su verde mirada en ella, y pudo notar que aunque quisiera parecer indiferente, lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de su amiga. ¿Por qué no podía estar solo y así no ver a la gente a la que él quería sufrir?  
"¡Y TODO LO HACE PARA LLEGAR A MÍ, HERMIONE! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?" golpeó la pared, frustrado. Hermione seguía parada en el mismo lugar, una fina lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.  
Otro silencio los invadió, oyéndose aún más fuerte el viento del exterior.  
Luego de algunos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Harry volvió a hablar.  
"Y es ahí cuando pienso que pasaría si le pasara algo a Ron… o peor aún, si te pasara algo a ti." volvió a clavar su mirada en ella, y pudo ver que lo observaba con sus ojos cristalinos. Él se acercó hacia ella, quedando tan sólo a centímetros de distancia. "Y es entonces cuando pienso que sería de tí si no fuésemos amigos, si no nos hubiésemos conocido aquel día en el tren… ¿Y sabes qué?" la castaña aún seguía observándolo, verde y castaño más compenetrados que nunca."Me enojo conmigo mismo, porque si no fuera por mí, tú no tendrías que haber pasado por lo que tuviste que pasar, sufrido lo que sufriste. Hasta el día de hoy me sigo maldiciendo por lo que le ocurrió a tus padres, Hermione." Harry cerró los ojos, y la castaña pudo ver que estaba llorando.  
"Harry…" comenzó la castaña para luego abrazarlo. El joven se aferró a ella desahogándose, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ella también lloró un poco, pero el llanto de él le destrozaba el alma. Ella sólo le acariciaba el cabello, susurrándole de vez en cuando "_Estoy aquí, Harry_."  
Una vez que el joven se hubo calmado, ella le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.  
Antes de que Hermione siquiera pudiera hablar, el moreno prosiguió.  
"¿Pero sabes algo más, Hermione? Cuando pienso en que sería de mí si no fuésemos amigos, la única respuesta que consigo es que… no puedo imaginarme a mi mismo." Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos, posando sus manos sobre las de ella, "No sería quién soy hoy. Y me doy cuenta que… no podría vivir si no te tuviese en mi vida."  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los suyos.  
Fue un beso suave, lento y tímido. Perfecto.  
Al separarse por la necesidad del aire vital, sus frentes reposadas la una sobre la otra, esta vez la castaña habló.  
"Yo ni siquiera puedo considerar el hecho de no ser amigos, Harry." dijo ella acariciándole levemente la mejilla. "¿Qué sería de Harry Potter si no tuviese a Hermione Granger en su vida?  
Ambos rieron suavemente, y Harry no pudo más que asentir.

* * *

_Domingo 6 de Septiembre de 2009_

Acá les traigo la tercer historia de las treinta y una que conforman esta sección. Este one-shot surgió de un desafío de LPdF, en donde la idea que alguno de los personajes -o ambos- se plantearan el no ser amigos el uno con el otro. La propuesta me inspiró tanto que en menos de dos horas esta historia estaba terminada. Espero que les guste, y ya saben que con un review pueden contarme todo lo que opinen de ella :)

Por cierto, tengo otras tres historias comenzadas para subir próximamente, pero como no me decido en cual terminar primero, me gustaría saber que opinan. Les dejo los títulos/palabras claves, y alguna frase o pequeña introducción para que decidan:

Asíntota ,

"_La asíntota siempre va a ser el punto inexistente al que dos rectas o gráficas nunca van a poder alcanzar. En pocas palabras, es como si fuese el obstáculo que las separase._

_"¿No existe __alguna excepción?" preguntó Harry, pareciendo olvidar la gráfica y tamborileo de dedos de nuestro amigo pelirrojo, clavando su verde mirada en la mía. Me dio la leve sensación de que ya no estábamos hablando simplemente de problemas matemáticos._"

Desconcierto ,

"_Con mis ojos vidriosos, lo miré desconcertada. Harry sólo me abrazó más fuerte, susurrando suavemente un 'No llores Hermione', que tuvo todo el efecto contrario en mí._"

Rencor/celos ,

"_Estaba _demasiado_ presente, Gin" declaré ácidamente, sin despegar un ápice mi vista del libro [..] Lo que menos me apetecía en esos instantes era ser notificada acerca de las 25 sonrisas marca registradas Potter o de con qué voz había pronunciado un 'Te quiero' la noche anterior.  
No cuando yo quería ser la receptora de todo aquello_."

Esas son algunas (hay dos más, pero estas son las que más atraen a mi musa :P) así que diganme cual les gustaría leer primero.

En fin, como siempre, saben que pueden encontrarme al alcance un review.

Besos enormes para todos,

Harryherms.

_'Because it could have gone that way'_ **JK Rowling**-


	4. Importancia

**Importancia**

"Hermione, ¿puedo contártelo? ¡Por favor!" Exclamó Ginny, con sus redondos ojos azules desbordantes de alegría. La sonrisa que portaba demostraba cuan feliz se encontraba, tanto que hasta provocaba envidia.

"Estoy demasiado ocupada, Gin" declaré ácidamente, sin despegar un ápice mi vista del libro que me encontraba leyendo – o mejor dicho, intentando leer, ya que las palabras parecían no tener un significado concreto.

Lo que menos me apetecía en esos instantes era ser notificada acerca de las 25 sonrisas marca registradas Potter o de con qué voz había pronunciado un 'Te quiero' la noche anterior. No cuando yo quería ser la receptora de todo aquello.

"Tengo que terminar de leer este libro de Runas porque estoy muy atrasada con mis tareas y…" me paré en seco cuando vi la cara de mi amiga. Definitivamente, mi argumento no había resultado muy convincente.

"Hermione, por favor," Declaró, mitad indignada y mitad herida. "de todas las personas en Hogwarts, eres la única que no puede decirme que está atrasada con sus materias. ¿Acaso no estás contenta por Harry y por mí?"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Gin?" mi sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo y el suyo en una misma oración habrá tenido el mismo efecto que lo que ella esperaba escuchar, porque todo su semblante se alivió de un instante a otro. "Por supuesto que – que sí. Él – ambos se ven muy felices, supongo." Decir que él estaba muy feliz no podía decirlo con certeza, porque ni bien me enteré de esas noticias, traté de alejarme de él. Y lo logré, aunque me doliera, lo logré. No me necesitaba ahora. Ginny, sin embargo, parecía hacer caso omiso a mi indiferencia por saber los detalles de su relación.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, en estas dos semanas estuvimos más que felices." Dijo mi amiga, perdiéndose al final de su frase, quizá recordando lo vivido con Harry, pero como no era masoquista – o al menos no completamente- preferí no preguntar.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Hermione, debo irme que mi cita con Harry es en menos de dos horas y aún no me he preparado!" no me dio tiempo a ni responderle ya que en menos de dos segundos había desaparecido.

Entonces, hice lo que debería haber hecho desde que toda esta serie de eventos ocurrió.

Llorar.

No me fue difícil el invocar a las lágrimas porque parece que habían estado ahí esperando su mejor momento para aparecer. Lloré por todo, porque había perdido a mi mejor amigo, por el hecho de que él y mi mejor amiga ahora eran novios, porque el estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo no hacía más que complicar las cosas, porque él no podía verme como algo más que una amiga, porque estaba segura que él ni siquiera me consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva como sí lo hacía con Ginny, porque el hecho de que ella me considerara su mejor amiga implicaba que ella me contase todos los detalles de su relación (que obviamente, yo no quería escuchar) y más aún, porque yo fui la que los incitó a salir el uno con el otro. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo sentirme mal por algo de lo que yo y sólo yo fui la culpable?

Esa pregunta sólo hacía que me sintiese peor.

Estaba en la sala común, y aunque sabía que cualquiera podría verme, cada vez que intentaba irme a mi habitación, los recuerdos volvían a golpearme haciéndome imposible el levantarme. Pero también, si me quedaba corría el riesgo de que Ginny volviera y me viera, o peor, que…

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?"

Que él viniera.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, apuesto a que mi cara habría delatado lo ocurrido minutos antes a kilómetros de distancia. Yo quería verme tranquila, mostrando cierta indiferencia y teniendo el suficiente valor como para responderle 'Sí, Harry, estoy bien'. Sin embargo, el verle tuvo todo su efecto contrario: verlo arreglado para su cita como alguna vez pensé que él se arreglaría para mí, y encima después de tanto tiempo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Y comencé a llorar, peor que antes.

La diferencia fue que ya no _quería_ llorar, al menos no enfrente de él. Quería irme, desaparecer de su vista. Además, ¿qué respuesta coherente o convincente podría darle – si es que era capaz de hablar?

"Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?" me preguntó una vez más, esta vez acercándose a mí.

No lo vi a los ojos, porque de esa manera hubiera estado perdida. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos a ver si así podía serenarme un poco.

Pero era prácticamente imposible.

De repente, sus brazos me envolvieron, y aunque al principio quise zafarme de aquel agarre, luego de unos minutos me dejé caer en las profundidades de aquel abrazo, pidiendo a la eternidad que congelase ese momento para mí. Después de todo, soñaría con ese abrazo el resto de mis días, y los sueños si eran algo que podrían pertenecerme.

Era increíble lo que sus brazos me producían: ese sentimiento de protección absoluta, de infinita confianza y mudas promesas de que todo estaría bien, que hicieron calmarme poco a poco. El hecho de que Harry con dedos torpes acariciara mi cabello terminó la tarea por completo.

"Hermione, ¿qué sucedió?" me preguntó una vez que vio que podía contestar, separándome un poco de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Y ahora, ¿de qué me disfrazaba? ¿Qué podía contestarle? Ignoré el dolor en mi pecho que producía mirarlo – podría dejarlo para después – y lo miré a los ojos.

Mal hecho. Ahora resultaba imposible el respirar con normalidad.

"Na – nada, Harry. Yo – yo me voy a –a mi habitación, no te – te preocupes. Tienes una cita a la cual ir." Agregué cuando lo vi abrir su boca para acotar algo; mi respuesta lo calló.

Intenté sonreírle para demostrarle que estaba bien, así decidía olvidarse del asunto y dejarme ir, y empecé a tomar rumbo a mi habitación. Mientras más lejos de él, menor sería el sufrimiento – aunque a medida que caminaba y me alejaba de él, ocurría todo lo contrario.

"Mi cita puede esperar" susurró antes de que pudiera irme por completo. Lo miré sorprendida, porque estaba segura que él no lo había dicho. Dos semanas atrás, tener una cita con Ginny para él era más que un sueño.

"Harry, es – es Ginny." Susurré también, y en menos de unos minutos volvíamos a estar a la misma distancia que antes.

"Por eso mismo," susurró mi amigo, dándome un suave apretón de manos. "Ella entenderá. Ahora, tú eres más importante." Y sonrió.

"Harry, hace dos semanas tu respuesta no hubiera sido la misma, ambos lo sabemos." Esto era algo de su relación que definitivamente quería saber. "¿Sucedió algo…?"

"No, no sucedió nada, salvo que… me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente me importa." Dijo sin soltar mi mano, con sus verdes ojos clavados en mí. Luego de eso, me besó.

Lo que sentí fue inigualable, inexplicable, único. Ni bien sus labios rozaron los míos perdí el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, de la cordura y del corazón, aunque este último le pertenecía a él y sólo a él hace tiempo. Siempre fue así.

Pareció como si todas esas dos semanas en que no estuvimos juntos nunca hubieran existido, porque nuestros cuerpos, nuestras manos, parecían recordarse a la perfección.

Tras unos segundos infinitos nos separamos por la falta del aire, y al mirar a sus ojos, me di cuenta que yo realmente le importaba. Yo.

Le sonreí y lo abracé, dejando que él hiciera lo mismo. Podía sentir su sonrisa a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, abrazados, sólo que nos separamos cuando Ginny bajó las escaleras.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano, y le dediqué una mirada a Harry que afianzaba lo que yo había visto en los suyos. Él asintió, yo sonreí, y Ginny nos observó intentando entender.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, no pude evitar sentirme mal por Ginny. Quizá si hubiera escuchado con atención los detalles de su relación con Harry podría haberle avisado de que él no sentía lo mismo. O quizá, si Harry y yo hubiéramos seguido en contacto, podría haberlo guiado en la mejor forma de cómo decirle a Ginny lo que él sentía.

Pero una cosa era segura: ahora no podía sentirme celosa de ella, o triste, como lo había echo.

Finalmente, yo era la receptora.

* * *

_20 de Diciembre de 2009._

**N/A:** Se dice que cuando llegan las fiestas, aparecen las musas... supongo que están en lo cierto. Por fin terminé esta historia, que es la de "celos/rencor" como había puesto en la historia anterior. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, aunque hay partes que si me gustan.

Como se acercan las fiestas, posiblemente me vean subiendo la historia que sigue pronto. Vamos 4 de 31, vamos bien ;) a pesar de que la saga haya terminado, el Harry/Hermione nunca va a morir para mí.

En fin, espero que estén todos bien. Muchas gracias a los que leen, comentan y dejan sus opiniones, enserio.

Saludos!

Harryherms

_"Because it could have gone that way"_ - **JK Rowling**.


	5. Encuentro

**Encuentro.**

"Viniste." fue lo primero que oí decirle cuando me vio, con una alegría que resultaba contagiosa.

Sonreí, mientras atravesaba los pocos metros de distancia cubiertos de nieve que nos separaban. A pesar del frío invernal que había en esa época del año, con tan sólo estar cerca de él, me sentía perfectamente bien. "Por supuesto, Harry. Siempre voy a venir."

Él sonrió tras escuchar mis palabras, de una forma que yo sabía él solo reservaba para mí. "Yo también, siempre vendré, Hermione, puedes estar segura de ello."

Volví a sonreírle, mientras unos pequeños copos blanquecinos comenzaban a caer.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y en algunos instantes estaba segura comenzaría a amanecer, a comenzar un nuevo día, y a seguir fingiendo. Justo igual que siempre.

Sacudí mi cabeza: no era momento para pensar en eso. Él pareció leer mis pensamientos, esas verdades de las que ninguno podíamos huir, pero a las cuales queríamos engañar con pequeños momentos como este.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y esa sensación de que algo tiraba de mi ombligo apareció casi al instante. Cuando la sensación se desvaneció, nos encontramos en un lugar que reconocí enseguida.

Grimmauld Place no había cambiado mucho desde esa última vez en la que estuvimos allí; aunque en realidad tampoco podría decirlo con certeza ya que no pisaba ese lugar hace 19 años. De todas formas, seguía tan polvorienta y con el mismo aspecto tétrico que mi memoria recordaba, repleta de recuerdos y vacía de colores.

Sin embargo, en la chimenea centelleaban un par de llamas que querían dominar unos leños, alumbrando en gran parte la mugrienta habitación. En el suelo habían preparados unos almohadones y colchas que me recordaron a mis días en Hogwarts, y sobre ellas un buen desayuno nos aguardaba. Todo esto, obviamente adornado por un sencillo pero delicado estilo navideño.

Harry me guió hacia los almohadones, mientras que con la mano libre encendía un par de velas.

"De verdad que te luciste," le dije, mientras me servía un poco de todo lo que había preparado. "Gracias."

Me sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y yo no pude evitar responderle la sonrisa.

Desayunamos lo preparado por Harry durante un tiempo prudencial, hablando de todo y nada a la vez: de su vida, de la mía, de sus problemas, de los míos.

La habitación se volvía más fría conforme a cada frase que pronunciábamos: las llamas se estaban extinguiendo, así también como nuestro tiempo… nunca era suficiente, y nunca lo sería. Decidí entonces no desperdiciarlo más.

Me acerqué a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi corazón diera brincos dentro de mi pecho y para que mi sentido común se derrumbase un poco. Él cerró sus ojos ante mi cercanía, abrazándome fuertemente mientras tanto.

Estuvimos un rato de esa forma, sin hablar, conscientes tan sólo de nosotros. Porque cuando estaba con él, no me importaba mi presente, ni mi pasado ni mi futuro, no me importaba que afuera estuviese amaneciendo cada vez más deprisa, que el tiempo nos traicionara, incitándonos a apurarnos. En estos encuentros siempre seríamos él y yo, porque no podría ser de otra manera.

Sentí que me abrazaba más fuerte entre sus brazos, y supuse que él se habría dado cuenta ya de que nuestro tiempo era cada vez más limitado. Yo no me quedé atrás e hice lo propio, volviendo a nuestro abrazo más desesperado, necesitado, urgente, porque cuando estábamos solos, como en esos momentos, cada roce, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada palabra, incluso las que no decíamos verbalmente, eran todas y cada una de esa índole, porque sólo en estos momentos podríamos manifestar como verdaderamente nos sentíamos.

De repente, y gracias a su mirada pude deducir que muy a su pesar, me separó de si mismo, sacando su varita.

Mirándome a los ojos, susurró un suave "_Wingardium Leviosa_" que hizo levitar un pequeño objeto que llamó mi atención.

Un delicado racimo de muérdago atravesó la habitación, posándose sobre nuestras cabezas.

Él me miró, yo lo miré, y como siempre, no necesitamos nada más.

Me besó apasionadamente, tanto que tuve que sostenerme fuertemente a él para no terminar derretida sobre los almohadones. Sus labios seguían un ritmo que yo no pude ni quise aminorar, y que me hizo olvidar todo.

Por mi parte, yo llevé mis manos hacia su cabello, desordenándolo con dedos torpes pero firmes; fue cuando lo oí suspirar que finalmente perdí todo mi sentido de la razón. O que él perdió la suya.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mis brazos, mi rostro y mi cuello, y tuve que arrodillarme para permitirnos a ambos el continuar con aquella exploración más cómodamente.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo imprescindible, aunque nuestros brazos y manos seguían aún sobre el otro.

"No necesitabas de un muérdago para poder besarme, Harry" susurré contra su cuello, mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aire.

"Lo sé," susurró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos y no exactamente por el frío. "Podría habértelo pedido, pero la Navidad lo requería" agregó, y esta vez fui yo la que lo besó, aunque esta vez fue un beso más tierno, más dulce, pero no por eso con menor intensidad que el anterior.

"Debo irme," susurré contra sus labios. Él sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto, porque él también debía hacerlo, pero afianzó su agarre sobre mi cuerpo y volvió a besarme, impidiéndome el refutarle con algo coherente. Mis manos volvieron a recorrer su espalda, el día se hacía más próximo, sus dedos dejaban marcas de fuego en la piel por donde pasaban…

"Enserio, debo irme." Dije, mirando a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a sus ojos, porque de esa manera estaría perdida. Lo oí suspirar con frustración, para luego susurrar sobre mi cabello,

"Lo sé, _maldita sea_ que lo sé." Y volví a abrazarlo, tratando de reconfortarnos a ambos de esa manera.

Otra vez sentí aquel tirón en mi ombligo y volvíamos a estar a dos cuadras de nuestras casas, tal y como al principio. El frío me azotó el rostro como la realidad, cubriéndonos de copos de nieve a ambos. Levanté mi mirada y pude ver que me estaba observando. Inclusive después de todos los años que lo conocía, él era el único que podía producirme tantas cosas con una sola mirada.

Lo besé, tratando de transmitirle con ese gesto la muda promesa de que este encuentro volvería a repetirse, de convencerle que él sería siempre el único en mi vida, a pesar de que la realidad fingiera otra cosa, y por sobretodo, de demostrarle todo el  
amor que sentía por él.

"Te amo, Harry" le dije rompiendo el hechizo de aquel beso.

"Y yo a ti, Hermione" dijo él, volviendo a besarme. Esta vez con mayor necesidad e intensidad que los otros, porque ambos sabíamos que significaba definitivamente la despedida.

"Feliz Navidad" susurré, tratando de impregnarme de la calidez de su cuerpo y del sabor de sus labios, que quien sabe cuando volvería a sentir.

"Feliz Navidad, Hermione" dijo, y me besó en la cabeza. "La próxima vez, estaré aquí."

Le sonreí, en una mezcla de ternura y aflicción. "Siempre voy a venir, Harry." Repetí lo mismo que le había dicho al verme, y me aparecí en mi casa, porque el caminar esas dos cuadras, alejándome de él, hubiera sido una completa tortura.

Ron dormía, exento a todo como siempre.

Me acosté lo más suavemente que pude, tratando de quedar lo más alejada posible de él.

En unos minutos, Rose y Hugo vendrían a despertarnos para abrir sus regalos, y más tarde, Harry y Ginny, con sus hijos, vendrían también para disfrutar de la Navidad todos juntos.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla; la realidad era aquella, sin importarle si nos gustaba o no.

Pero sin embargo, el pensamiento de que en poco tiempo volvería a verlo, hacían a la farsa más soportable.

Y el hecho de que yo sabía que él pensaba igual que yo, que él se acostaba ahora en su cama con su esposa de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía y que la promesa de reencontrarnos en un futuro próximo era algo que definitivamente estaba en  
nuestros planes, hacía que la idea de una Navidad en 'familia' no sonase tan mal después de todo.

* * *

_26 de Diciembre de 2009_

**N/A**: Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! un poco atrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?. Espero que lo hayan pasado hermoso con sus familiares y amigos, y que Papá Noel/Santa Claus haya sido generoso con sus regalos :-)

Como verán, nuevo oneshot, que como les dije en la historia anterior, está ambientado en la época navideña. Lo terminé hoy a las 4 de la madrugada! jojo, cuando la inspiración se presenta, hay que aprovecharla. Algunas notas aparte que me gustaría agregar son que esta historia está narrada luego del epílogo, en los recesos navideños del primer año en Hogwarts de Rose y Albus, por lo que sería 4 meses después del epílogo.

Disfruté tanto, tanto, tanto escribir esta historia..! Espero que a alguno le ocurra lo mismo al leerla ;)

Estas vacaciones quiero terminar de subir las 31 historias, ya llevo 5 de 31 así que vamos a intentar lograrlo! además, me quedan mis otras dos por reeditar o rehacer completamente.. ya veremos.

En fin, un beso enorme para todos, y gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo, comentando y agregando a favoritos.

Harryherms

_"Because it could have gone that way"_ **JK Rowling.**


End file.
